I Know You, Like, Totally Love Me
by killerkitty15
Summary: Feliks wants to start a family with Toris but after a visit from Toris's former boss his dreams will have to be put on hold when he brings up some unresolved issues.
1. Intruder

**So LietPol is one of my faaaaaavorite pairings from Hetalia hands down. Its definitely in my top ten.**

**Humans names are used and its kind of in an AU (MY AU that i created in my messed up little head for whenever i write Hetalia fanficiton)**

**So there is no smut in this chapter (there will be eventually) but there is some hinting towards it, this chapter is mostly fluff in preparation for the smut that everyones looking forward to**

**Now with out further a do:**

**Chapter One: Intruder**

"Wow Ravis, are you sure?" the tall brown haired male talked into the wall phone, fingering the cord. He knew it was old fashioned and had tried to get his husband of two years to invest in something modern. Like a cordless. The Pole, however, refused because he liked to twirl the cord around his fingers when he talked. The common conclusion was that the blonde was weird and Toris couldn't agree more.

"Y-Yeah, Toris,"Ravis gushed on the other end, "I went to the special doctor I heard about while Eduard was at work."

"Special doctor?" he asked absent mindedly, looking at some paper work he brought home that day.

"Hm-huh! I ran into Elizabeta when I was at the drug store and we started talking. She knows the Vargas brothers, the Italians, and she said if I go to the same doctor I'll know one hundred percent if I'm really pregnant," the boy giggled on the other end, "And I am!"

A fond smile spread on his face, "I know you'll be great parents."

Ravis giggled again and the Lithuanian could practically see the glow on his face. "I still need to tell Eduard," the younger male admitted shyly, "Do...Do you think he'll be happy?"

"I know he will, Rav, he loves you so much," he soothed hearing the front door open, "I have to go, Ravis, Feliks just got home. Tell me how it goes when you tell me, ok? And give him my best wishes."

Toris hung up the phone just as Feliks sauntered into the kitchen with three shopping bags. "Hello, babe," Feliks said putting the bags on the small table before walking over to where the brunete stood. He leaned up and kissed his lips in greeting, the heels he wore making him tall enough so he didn't have to stand on his tip toes. Sometimes Feliks acted more like a house wife then a husband who owned his own business. It was, however, a salon. Talk about sterotypical.

"Hi Feliks," Toris smiled tucking his husband's shoulder length blonde hair behind his ear, "Bough more clothes I see."

The Polish man blushed prettily, "They're, like, for you this time! Oh my god, Toris, you're, like, totally mean."

Toris rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde's nose, "Valley girl."

Violently, the Pole hit his arm and he winced, blushing sheepishly. "Meanie," Feliks pouted going back over to the shopping bags. Toris hated to admit it but Feliks was actually really hot in women's clothes, they complimented his fragile, girlish frame. Today he wore a pink floral dress that went down to his knees, it hugged the curves of his legs and his slim waist. With it was a green cardigan, green tear drop earrings and green high heels that made Feliks's green eyes pop.

"These clothes are actually for you," the blonde said handing him two of the bags, "Who was that on, like, the phone?"

"Ravis," he said going through the assortment of modest shirts and pants, "He called to tell me he's expecting."

Feliks gasped, clapping his hands excitedly and squealing like a little girl. "OMG, he's pregnant? That's, like, totally awesome!"

Toris nodded setting the shopping bags back on the kitchen table, "He hasn't told Eduard yet."

"What?" Feliks exclaimed sounding absolutely horrified, he tugged the ends of his hair in frustration, "That's totally rude! If I was, like, pregnant I'd totally tell you first!"

The brunete blushed beat red, causing Feliks to giggle at him. "Um, Toris?" Feliks said hesitantly, wrapping his arms around the taller male's waist, "Can I, like, talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course," he said surprised by his husband's sudden seriousness, he grabbed one of Feliks's manicured hands and kissed the knuckles, "Feliks, you can talk to me about anything."

"Um, l-like, well..."Toris stopped looking at the pink nails and looked over his shoulder instead. The shorter male had his cheek pressed against Toris's back, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Feliks-."

"We've been together for, like, a really long time, right?" the blonde stammered, refusing to meet the other's eyes. Worry and anxiety nawed at his insides, Toris turned around to face his love. The taller male wrapped his arms around Feliks, pulling him close.

"Feliks, you can tell me anything," he soothed tucking a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, "I have no problem with you liking the color pink, with you wearing women's clothes, with you putting on make up and perfume. What makes you think I'll get mad at you, judge you, now?"

Feliks's eyes widened at the mention of one of his greatest fears being voiced. He pressed his glossed lips in a thin line, obviously looking for the words he needed to use. Toris let him think; carressing his rouged cheek, rubbing his ear between his thumb and index finger in encouragement. Feliks leaned into his touch, practically purring as he opened his eyes half way. His green eyes were beautiful even with all that make up, Toris thought he was perfect with or with out.

"I really want a baby," it was said so quietly that the brunet almost missed it.

"Feliks..." Toris said gently so he wouldn't upset the young blonde, "Honey, what brought all this on? We don't even know if yo can-."

"But I _do_ know Toris!" Feliks shouted fisting his hands in the other's button down, "I, like, ran into Feli when I was shopping, like, a week ago. He's totally pregnant again and he had his six year old with him. Toris, he was, like, so totally happy and, like, glowing for reals! His little boy was totally so sweet!" Feliks looked up at him with pleading, watery eyes. "Please, Toris," he begged rubbing his hands up and down Toris's chest, "I, like, totally love you to death. I-I really want to, like, feel the child we made together grow inside me. I totally want us to have a big family!"

"But you don't know if you can," he pointed out rubbing circles on Felik's hip. He could tell the Pole was on the verge of hysterics and the thought of his love crying sent a wave of anxiety crashing into him.

"Um...well, like, Feli kinda sorta told me who his doctor was and I-I, like, went this morning. Please don't be mad, Toris!" a tear fell down his cheek and Feliks quickly swiped at it, least it ruin hi eyeliner and mascara. "She said I can totally have a baby. Like, please Toris!" he finished sniffling and wiping away tears and running make up, "Fuck! Now I, like, look totally horrible."

Anxiety twisted painfully in Toris's chest and quickly he pulled the blonde close, whispering sweet nothing in Polish and Lithuanian as he ran his hands down Feliks's back and sides. "Feliks, you're amazing, you're gorgeous," Toris said smoothing his hair away from where it stuck to his wet cheeks, "Please calm down, love, I have something to say too."

Feliks sniffled, trying to regain his composure, "L-Like, what is i-it?"

Toris sucked in a shaky breath, anxiety and worry seeping from ever pore. He had so many questions... "When should we start?" Feliks blined up at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion, and Toris blushed, "W-When, uhm, should we start ma-making a baby...?"

Feliks stared in shock but soon a brilliant smile spread across his face and he squealed. "Oh my god! Toris you're, like, totally amazing!" Feliks exclaimed wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pressing sticky, lip gloss kisses all over his face and neck. "I'm, like, totally in love with you!"

"I'd hope," he said making Feliks giggle at the snarky comment, pulling away and picking up his shopping bags, "Hey, you never did tell me what was in that last bag."

A wicked smirk played at the corners of the Pole's lips and he dangled the bag between his thumb and index fingers. It was pale pink and gold, the fancy boutique tissue paper smelling of feminine perfume. "Well...just, like, think of it as a way to 'aid' the baby making process."

Toris blushed at what that implied and licked his lips hungrily, he was suddenly _very_ interested in what was in that bag. Feliks saw the look in his eyes and chuckled. Smirking, the shorter male placed a hand on his leg and slid it upward, revealing more of his creamy skin. It was amazing how smooth his skin was, especially being a guy. His legs and chest were completely hairless. Toris practically drooled, watching as the and dress slid up to show his thigh.

"Like what you see Toris?" the blonde purred his pink nails caressing the skin of his thigh. Toris's throat and mouth were dry, nothing except a chocked whine escaping his throat. Feliks laughed, removing his hand and letting the dress fall back to its proper place. "I'm going to, like, put these away and when you can you should totally, like, join me."

As Feliks walked away and up the stairs, Toris realized he was half hard and wanting to desperately fuck his husband into the wall. "Fuck," he hissed walking over to the kitchen sink to wash away the lip gloss on his body.

He had just calmed down enough to follow his love up to their bedroom when the doorbell rang. "Damn it!" he heard Feliks yell from the floor above, "Toris, like, who the hell is it?"

The brunete chuckled at the pissed, whiney tone in his voice, "I don't know but if it's not anyone important I'll make them go away!"

"Kay, kay!" Feliks called back clearly happier then he was a moment ago.

The brunete couldn't help the fond smile that spread on his face at the Pole's hyper activeness. He went to the front door, praying to God it was a door to door sales man. Apparently his prayers wouldn't be answered that day. As he saw who stood there his small smile faded and he could feel cold sweat forming on his brow.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

It was _him_.

His back tingled, like needles were piercing his skin, and he visibly stiffened. "I-Ivan..."

The Russian was dressed in a tan trench coat and a faded pink scarf, a child like smile plastered on his face. "Hello, Toris," he said his accent thick as he took a step forward, "I come in, da?"

"Um...I..." he tried to say no but Ivan was already pushing passed him. Their arms grazed and Toris visibly flinched but that creepy smile never faltered on the Russian's face.

"You have vodka?" he asked looking around the couple's house, like a scientist would look at the insides of a frog.

"...Y-Yes..." Toris whispered closing the door and training his eyes on the living room floor.

"Pour some," he said the command plain and simple as he sat on the soft beige couch, crossing his legs casually.

_The whole time with that goddamn smile! _Numbly, Toris gave the Russian what he wanted. A glass of vodka with three ice cubes at the bottom. He sat in a wingback chair stiffly, it had a loud orange, pink and red hippie pattern that Feliks's picked out at Ikea. Because it matched the coral painted walls. "Hm," Ivan hummed immediately drawing Toris's attention, "Good vodka. I taught you well, da?"

"You've taught me nothing!" Toris snapped practically shouting. That man had no right to be in his house. Not after he...he...His anger was doused and he found Ivan looking at him. Those eyes were cold and hard, like violet colored ice, and his eyebrow was raised in both surprise and daring Toris to speak that way again.

His back was on fire.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, slumping in defeat. A victorious, child like smile was on his face and he opened his mouth to say something. But a whiney voice interrupted the Russian. Toris had never been so thankful to his husband.

"Toriiiiiiiiiiiiiis~!" the Pole whined unknowingly cutting off the scary ass Russian, "What is, like, taking you so lo-?" Feliks came down in a pink silk robe looking pretty with minimal make up and a pink ribbon pulling the left side of his hair away from his face. The blonde glared at Ivan, resting his hands on his love's shoulders in a supportive manner. "Ivan," he greeted coldly, noticing the way he had been looking at the Lithuanian and not liking it. At all. "Like, why are you here?"

"Toris, I see your little play thing is still around," Ivan said ignoring the Feliks completely.

"We are, like, totally married!" he sputtered holding up his left hand and showing off his golden wedding band and diamond engagement ring. When the Russian didn't look at him, continuing to smile at the brunete creepily, Feliks's anger flared. _Toris was his, only his!_ "Don't you, like, totally have a husband?" he hissed and_ that_ drew Ivan's attention, "You totally have, like, a bunch of kids don't you?"

"Leave my family out of this, сука," Ivan said his smile never faultering but he seemed to radiate a cold, intimidating aura, the Russian stood to his full height. He loomed imposingly over the blonde but Feliks did not once back down, he wasn't even scared.

"Feliks..." Toris's worry filled voice drew his attention and Feliks wrapped Toris's arm around his waist and sat in the older male's lap.

"My husband is no longer your subordinate, he no longer works for you," he said slowly, like he was talking to an idiot. "He owes you nothing and will no longer do as you ask. Leave. Now. Go back to your own home and, like, tuck your children in for the night and kiss your husband," Feliks said and the brunete was surprised by how mature his lover sounded. The least like a Valley Girl Tors had ever heard him sound.

"You have a family Ivan. Like, stay away from mine," Ivan stared at the feminine blonde man who dared to speak down to him.

"Ok," the Russian said his child like smile reappearing, "But I have one question."

Feliks examined his painted nails with a sigh, obviously annoyed and quickly loosing interest, "Like, what is it?" Toris wanted to kiss him, make love to him on the floor of their bedroom. He wanted to pound into his tight, delectable heat in front of the fire place. He felt inclined to worship that body of his for being the way he was. For being able to stick up for Toris and love him, despite him being less then a remarkable man and despite the Pole himself being extremely selfish.

"Has Toris ever taken his shirt off during sex? Or, let me be more specific: Он когда-нибудь снял рубашку?" _(has he ever taken off his shirt?)_

Toris's entire body stiffened; his heart stopping and his soul leaving his body so all that was left was a pale and shaking shell. _No...no don't bring that up, please!_ Just as he froze, Feliks stopped looking at his nails as he twisted it around. The blonde was still staring at his nails but not seeing them. They both knew it was true. Feliks had never seen his husband's torso.

"Get. Out."

The Russian laughed, "Kololololololol~ we will see each other soon, da?" He left, laughing quiety to himself. Feliks got up off his lap, locking the door with a huff. Toris looked at Feliks as the Pole stared at the front door. The anxiety and fear that rolled off the Lithuanian was almost palpable. _Please don't let him ask, God please don't make him-._

"Toris," the brunete's head snapped up at the sound of his love's voice and his heart stilled, "I'm, like, totally tired. Can we, like, go to bed now?"

His whole body slumped in relief, "Yeah." The blonde held out his hand and Toris gladly took it.


	2. Nightmares

**Heeeeere you go this is chapter two, this one contains SMUT!**

**SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT EVERYBODY!**

**Reviews are appreciated, I'm always looking for ways to improve plus they make me feel all warm and fuzzy!**

**_Chapter Two: Nightmares_**

Feliks woke from his nightmare, tears running down his makeup free face and a cold sweat soaking his hot pink wife beater and black boxers. It was always the same, always after he saw Ivan.

_That Russian prick! _

He had done nothing but cause trouble for Feliks.

First it was when he was a kid; Ivan had bulled Toris and his two closest friends: Raivis and Eduard. They weren't Toris's best friends, though, because Feliks was his best friend and you can't have more than one best friend. From that time on the Russian had tried to keep him from Feliks. Those were the hardest times in his life! It was difficult to be with Toris but the blonde had always, always loved him. Toris was his and he was Toris's.

The dream started out with him and Toris lying in a field of rye. He had his head on Toris's chest and although he wore patched up breeches and shirt sleeves, lacking shoes, Feliks was happy. The brunet had his arm around him, holding him close, and he laughed at the golden strands in Toris's hair. The brunet pouted, rolling on top of the blonde before smirking wickedly and leaning close to his ear. "You look so beautiful but you'd be even more so if you were naked," Toris said sucking behind the blonde's ear, the blonde giggled, "What do you say, mano mėgstamiausia princas rugių? Ar mes jums nuogas?" _(my lovely prince of the rye? Shall we get you naked?)_ Dear God…he loved it when Toris spoke in his native tongue. To Feliks, Toris speaking Lithuanian was the sexiest thing. Like, ever.

"Taip!" he breathed running his fingers through Toris's hair, "Tak!" He spoke in both their languages, wanting to prove that he loved Toris enough to know both.

Toris leaned closer, to kiss him, but before Feliks could feel the brunet's soft yet slightly chapped lips Toris was torn from him. Confusion muddled his brain and he looked up to see why the fuck Toris wasn't on top of him anymore. Ivan held a struggling, bleeding Toris with an evil smile on his face. "No…no…" Feliks rasped struggling to stand as tears blurred his vison, "No! Give him back to me. Now!"

Ivan chuckled, wrapping his arms around the Lithuanian so his back was pressed against the front of the tan trench coat. "I think I'll keep him," he snickered running his tongue up along Toris's throat, his hands moving up and down his front. Toris flinched and whimpered. Feliks snarled, balling his fists. "Mhm, he has a good taste, da?"

"Don't touch him," the blonde warned, taking a step forward. Suddenly the ground beneath him gave way. He clung to the grass, trying and failing to pull himself up. "T-Toris" he whispered, "Don't take him. Don't take him." The Russian chuckled, dragging the brunet away despite how desperately Toris struggled. The Lithuanian wiggled free enough to drag his heels in the ground and reach his hand out towards Feliks.

"Feliks…" he cried close to tears, "Kocham cię. Proszę nie płacz, kochanie kochanie." _(I love you. Please do not cry, my darling love)._ The words were said in Polish and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Nepalikite," (Don't leave) he begged stretching out his hand; his fingers dug into the dirt as he stretched as much as he could, "Pasilikti ir būti su manimi." _(Stay and be with me)._

Their fingertips touched, brushing slightly, "Aš tave myliu. Kocham cię, Feliks." _(I love you. I love you, Feliks)._ Ivan yanked Toris away just as the ground beneath his nails crumpled. He fell into a dark chasm, crying out for Toris. Then he woke up.

Now Feliks sat up in bed, shaking. His hands immediately scrambled to the left side of the bed, looking for his lover and the safety his arms provided. But he wasn't there. Panic filled every ounce of his being and he untangled himself from the bed sheets. He took off his damp clothes and put on Toris's favorite t-shirt that hung off one shoulder seductively and ended mid-thigh. Feliks fumbled in his drawer pulling out a pair of red briefs but not really paying attention as he pulled them on.

He started hyperventilating, panic and fear making it hard for him to breathe. _No, Ivan couldn't have taken him! We're married w-we're supposed to…_ His thoughts stopped abruptly as he broke down into violent sobs. Muffling them with his hand and trying to wipe them away with the other, he stumbled down the stairs. He tried to keep his breathing under control as he looked everywhere in the house. Toris was nowhere. _Ok, ok, think. Think, where haven't you looked?_ The blonde tried to calm himself down as his crying got worse. Backyard! That's it, the backyard! _But what if he's not there_, a little voice suggested, _what if Ivan really did take him? You'll never see your husband, your love. What if-?_

"No!" he hissed quietly, running over to the sliding glass door, "No, he can't be! He just can't!" He found the Lithuanian lounging in one of the chairs beside the pool. The blue light of the pool shimmered on his skin, making him look like a water god as he stared up at the night sky. Toris looked like a water god who longed to be up in the stars with his fellow immortal beings. Feliks sagged against the door in relief, tears silently spilling. "T-Toris…?"

The Lithuanian looked at him with glazed eyes, having to blink twice before he could actually _see_ him. "Feliks?" he said eyes widening when he took in the tears, the quivering form and the fact that he wasn't wearing the pajamas he had first fallen asleep in, "Holy shit, Feliks-?" Toris stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening in shock and horror, "God…d-did you have that dream?"

The blonde nodded, placing a hand over his mouth as he remembered the hellish dream. No, nightmare. "I thought he took you," Feliks rasped, voice wavering, "I thought you were gone."

"Oh…oh baby…" guilt ate away at Toris's bones and he held out his arms for his husband. Only ever for Feliks.

His legs were no longer in his control and Feliks found himself running into those arms. The brunet folded him against his chest, running his hands up and down his arms to assure him that Toris was still _there_. "I'm sorry," Toris whispered his lips pressed against the Pole's ever, "I came out here to think. I…I…I'm sorry."

Feliks's sobs turned to whimpers and sniffles as he clung to his neck, breathing in his husband's scent. He smelled of rye and freshly cut grass. A smell so uniquely him that it was instant balm to Feliks's frazzled nerves. "You're here now," he murmured pressing their bodies close together and played with the ends of his brown hair, "That's all that, like, matters."

They sat there, Feliks curled up in his lap as he rocked the blonde gently. Toris began to rub his back and place chaste kisses on his face. On the blonde head, his forehead, his eyelids, cheek, the tip of his nose, neck and shoulder. "You're wearing my t-shirt," he pointed out tilting his head to kiss the fragile collar bone.

"T-Tak," Feliks mewled arching his neck, "It's too big but it, like, totally has your sm-smell."

Toris sucked on his love's shoulder, knowing that what he needed was the comfort their love making provided, "You like my smell?" Feliks gasped as he bit on the exposed skin, moaning and tangling his fingers in the brunet locks.

"T-Totally," he stuttered arching into the touch, "It made me, like, feel better."

Toris sucked at the younger male's chin, feeling his moan, before whispering seductively in his ear, "Well, I think you look incredibly sexy in my clothes."

Why wouldn't he kiss him already? Feliks grabbed the front of his husband's blue t-shirt, reeling him in to press their lips together. Immediately, his lips parted and his tongue surged forward. Their tongues met in a fiery fight for dominance, Feliks's hand digging into the other's scalp while his right hand cupped the side of Toris's neck. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth as Toris's hands massaged his thigh and waist. He pulled away to breathe, watching as the brunet used his tongue to flick away the strand of saliva that connected them. The Lithuanian was so beautiful, masculine and fit his lips glossy from kissing and eyes clouded with lust. He was so lucky, Feliks thought as he shifted so he was straddling the Lithuanian's lap.

"Take me," he whispered nibbling on his partner's earlobe and grinding his hips, "Udowodnij mi, że jestem twoja, moja miłości, proszę mi pokazać." _(Prove to me I'm yours, my love, please show me)._

Toris groaned, picking Feliks up bridal style and carrying him to their bedroom.

Toris sucked on the blonde's pert nipple, his hands squeezing the round globes of his ass. His husband lay, mewling, beneath him with his head thrown back and his knees prompt up. "Toris," he groaned fingernails digging into the other's biceps, "I-I need –ngh –you n-n-AH!" Toris bit down on the nipple in his mouth only to soothe the sting with a gentle tug of his tongue.

He pulled away, cupping his partner's cheek and giving him a long, dragged out kiss. The Lithuanian tasted his mouth, enjoying the familiar taste. Strawberries with a hint of chocolate. He didn't know how Feliks did it but he loved it. He groaned as he felt his husband hook his ankles behind his back. "Can…can you reach it…?" he panted rubbing his hands up and down the other's creamy skin. Breathlessly, the Pole nodded and reached over into their drawer for strawberry scented lube.

"To-Toris, can I, uh, sl-slick up your fingers?" Feliks asked blushing at his own forwardness.

The brunet chuckled kissing his forehead, "Of course, love."

Feliks took his three fingers into his mouth. He paid special attention to each digit, he slid his tongue around each, playing with the tips and gently nipping the pads of each. With a smirk the older male removed his fingers, sliding down to kiss Feliks's abdomen. "My, my, aren't you a dirty blonde," he teased slowly inserting one finger. The blonde mewled, pressing down because they both new it wasn't enough.

"Więcej!" _(More)_ Feliks moaned, "Więcej, Toris, więcej!" _(More, Toris, more)._

He pressed a second finger in, licking up his partner's cock at the same time. Feliks chocked on a scream, his whole body arching upwards.

God, it felt so _damn_ good! "Toris, Toris, Toris!" he chanted as he was stretched, Feliks felt complete and whole. It was so good he could've cried.

The older male licked at the underside of his cock teasingly, inserting the third and final finger. The Lithuanian pumped them slowly and shallowly, basking in the delicious sounds that his husband made. Accidnentally he brushed that special, swollen bundle of nerves; the Pole cried out, fisting one hand in his t-shirt and the other in his hair.

"Oh my GOD! There, please touch it! Baby, please," Feliks begged rocking against him.

"Žinoma, kas aš esu paneigti mano vyrą?" _(Of course, who am I to deny my husband?) _he said biting down on the blonde's inner thigh and sucking soothingly. He pulled out his fingers earning an indignant squeak. Toris slid up his body, placing his hands on pale knees and sucking the soft skin behind Feliks's ear. He plunged in, sucking extra hard to distract his lover from the pain.

No matter how long they had been doing _it_ the Pole always felt a slight sting.

Toris stayed seated in Feliks, waiting to see that look of bliss come over him. As soon as he saw Feliks's jaw go slack and his eye lids fluttered closed, he began to move. They rocked together at a mild yet rough pace, placing soft kisses on each other's' faces, necks and shoulders.

"I love you, Toris," the Pole whispered against the older male's ear meeting him thrust for thrust, "Ugh! I-I have since we were-were ki-kids! Pr-AH! Promise you won't leave again!"

Toris felt tears threaten to fall. "Always, my love, I'll always stay, always yours," he managed to choke out before groaning and grasping Feliks's member.

Feliks cried out, being assaulted by so much pleasure. He screamed, tossing his head back and arching his back as the brunet hit his spot. Over and over. With a wail, he spilled his seed all over their bed and bodies.

Feeling his muscles clench, Toris gritted his teeth and with one last thrust spilled deep into his husband's body. Sweaty and sticky they crawled beneath the sheets. "I love you," the blonde whispered eyes falling shut in sleep. Toris kissed his forehead, overcome with sadness and exhaustion.

He tried not to think about his time with Ivan, all the skeletons in his closet. The hell he was put through, the mental wounds barely scabbed over. Toris couldn't tell the younger male why he always left his shirt on. He was too scared that he would be alone, that Feliks would leave him. He didn't want anyone else to bare his pain, to see the ugly evidence that remained. Toris peppered kisses on the Pole's beautiful, sleeping face whispering in his ear, "I'm yours forever, love. Forever and always."

**The end.**

**I hope everyone liked it! Leave comments or…whatever if there's anything you especially like or things that I need to improve on!**

**Laters lovelies!**

**~kitty**


	3. Failure

**Sooooo it's been a while since I posted any new chapters for this story and I'm soooo sorry. Honestly. I've been working on a PruCan story of mine plus school started last week and it's been a pain in the ass**

**-.- I'm sorry lovelies. **

**But anyway reviews help me post faster and write stuff faster because then I feel responsible for you happiness….yeah….my thinking's off.**

**Anyways onto the story~**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Failure_**

Feliks sat in Feliciano's living room. The whole house was a mix of German and Italian design, as well as obvious wear and tear from having five children. "Ve~ I'm sorry, Feliks," Feliciano said handling him a mug of hot chocolate, "It's really hard to move and the place is so messy!"

"You, like, have a totally amazing house, Feli!" he reassured taking a big gulp of cocoa, "And Ludwig keeps it clean enough."

"I try so hard to help," he said watching as his little one came into the room with a sippy cup, "but you know how he is. Ve~ he's so OCD."

The blonde's eyes followed the three year old as he laughed absentmindedly, "How old are, like, your kids?"

The Italian stuck out his tongue in thought. "Matteo is sixteen, Raine and Lorelei are eleven, Dante's six and Theo" –he leaned forward to run his fingers through his son's hair –"is three."

Feliks felt a pit of longing deep in his abdomen as one of his closest friends mentioned his children. He hadn't been able to get pregnant even though he had been trying for three months. He was starting to believe the Russian prick had cursed him or something. Envious, Feliks watched Feli interact with his little boy. Theo looked away from the TV –Pocoyo was on –to smile toothily at his father. The toddler put his cup on the coffee table next to his coloring books before walking up to Feliciano.

Theo lifted his arms up and whined. "Use your words, bambino," Feli said caressing one rosy cheek, Theo was a perfect blend of Ludwig and Feliciano. Blonde hair with Feli's curl, amber eyes with flecks of blue, a round face and pink cheeks.

"Up, madre, up!" Theo whined jumping up and down, Feli smiled placing the three year old on his knee.

"How have they been?" Feliks asked smiling back at a grinning Theo. Feli continued to go on and on about the goings on in the Beilschmidt family.

Matteo was a lot like Ludwig, organized and getting As and Bs, and had recently got a girlfriend. Raine was taking ballet and acting classes, not to mentioned she had just gotten reading glasses. Her twin, Lorelei, was in chorus and taking art classes, dyed and her hair blue with Kool-Aid and had gotten an eyebrow piercing. Dante was more like Lovino then Ludwig or Feli; he was loud and had gotten in trouble at his Kindergarten a few times. At one point Theo had laid his head on Feli's big belly, huge at seven months. Feliks watched the toddler giggle, continueing to listen to the Italian's big belly.

He wanted to cry.

"Feliks?"

His head jerked up, a pleasant smile plastered on his face, "Hm?"

"Are you ok?" Feli asked grabbing the blonde's hand, "Ve~ you don't seem…yourself?" No, he wasn't ok. Far from ok and he was tired of denying it, of lying.

"N-No," he managed to choke out before the tears came, "I'm, like, totally not ok!" Somehow he managed to convey to Feli how he couldn't get pregnant and he didn't know why. "I-It's, like, really straining my relationship with Toris," Feliks said using a tissue to clean his face, "H-He, like, keeps shutting himself away in his office. Like, I know that it's totally time consuming to be, like, a teacher but he could make an effort to b-be with me!"

Feli patted his hand as he set his child on the floor. "Feliks I think I know something that'll help, just wait right here ok?" he said and the Pole nodded.

"Are you sad?" the toddler asked fumbling over his words.

The blonde wiped tears and running mascara out from beneath his eyes. "Y-Yes," he admitted smiling a shy, rueful smile, "A little."

The child held up his toy monkey after he managed to pull himself up on the couch. "Bo-Bo always makes me feel better," he said placing the stuffed toy in Feliks's hands. He then stretched up to kiss his forehead and pet his hair, "Ve~ it'll be alright."

"You, like, totally sound like your Papa," he said giggling and holding the monkey close.

"Th-That's wha-what he does w-when I'm sad," he replied sucking on his thumb.

"Feliks!" He looked up to see Feliciano skip into the room, "Ve~ I found it!"

"Like, what is it?" he asked taking the book the Italian had been waving so he could place his child back on the floor. It was a deep violet with gold, cursive writing on the front and a crest on the cover. "A year book?"

"Si! Open to page twelve," he said as he sat down on the couch with a huff. Feliks did as he was told and blinked at the page he had opened to.

"This is, like, your class," he said hesitantly, Feli nodded.

"Ve~ look at the picture of me and Luddy," he said tapping the one on the page. It was a picture of some kind of field day. Teenagers ran in the background throwing water balloons and splashing each other with water, others leaned against the brick wall making out and some sat at picnic table eating. Ludwig and Feli stood in front of the camera, Ludwig in a black shirt with three quarter sleeves and what looked like camouflage colored pants and Feli in a white sailor shirt with a blue collar and necktie as well as blue shorts. He clung to his boyfriend's arm, smiling broadly at the camera, while Ludwig blushed brightly and looked at the ground.

"That picture was taken at a field day we had," Feliciano said rubbing the top of his stomach, "The next day, Ludwig was helping me clean the attic in my house. Lovi was already living with Antonio at that point and I had no one to help me. He…he found an old scrapbook; it was of me when I was fourteen with a blonde boy who happened to be visiting his cousin. I had a summer job in the area at the time and we…we hit it off. He was my first love." Feli wiped away the tears that clung to his eye lashes, obviously it was still a touchie subject.

"He told me I was beautiful, that our love would be sung by the angels and written in the stars," he said in a nostalgic voice, like he was in a dream, "He…he loved me too, I knew he wasn't just saying that to get in my pants. Which, um," –he looked at Theo with concern, afraid his toddler would over hear them –"he did. I wrote all about that summer in my scrapbook. There were pictures of when I first saw him that I took without him knowing, pictures of us at the beach, of us kissing, of…when we first made love."

Feliks gave him a look and Feliciano laughed, "No not like that! It was of the morning after! He was sleeping under the covers without a shirt…he looked so angelic. The next time we made love he took my camera and took one of me. That's what Ludwig saw and we had a big fight." Feli grimaced running his fingertips over his belly anxiously. "It was the first big fight we ever had and…I told him to leave, that I never wanted to see him again. He stormed out of my house and I couldn't stop crying for days. I asked Kiku for advice and he said to just explain to him what happened. So that night I convinced Gilbert to let me into their house and I explained what happened. That my love got hit by a car that summer."

"Oh, Feli," the blonde said tears running down his cheeks at the heartbreaking story, "I'm so sorry!"

The Italian smiled and wiped away the few droplets that had fallen from his eyes, shaking his head. "B-But that's not all Feliks! Luddy told me that when he was younger he had gotten into a car accident and lost some of his memories," Feli smiled brightly and grabbed both of the Polish man's hands in his, "Don't you see?! Ludwig was the same boy all that time ago, but he said Roman was a nickname his nonno gave him! That night we made love, for the first time since I was fourteen. Sure we had sex before but this was different! This was love."

His smile was full of wicked excitement, "What you and Toris need to do is clear the air, strengthen your bond like me and Luddy did, like Lovi and Toni, Arthur and Francis. We all did that and that got us pregnant!" Feliciano flipped the pages in the book open to the day he and Ludwig graduated. They wore their cap and gown but in Feli's arms was a small baby with wavy brown hair and big blue eyes. "Ve~ see? Because Luddy and I confessed to each other, Matteo was born!"

Feliciano caressed his stomach and smiled blissfully, "And soon we will have another bambina~."

The blonde's eyes widened, thinking about how Toris had never shown Feliks's his torso. "So, like, we just have to confess secrets to each other?" he asked to clarify and Feliciano nodded enthusiastically.

"Si, si! Then you'll definitely have a baby," he said just as they heard the front door open followed by some giggles.

"Feli, the girls and I are home!" Ludwig bellowed walking into the living room; he blushed when he saw he had company, "O-Oh Feliks, right? How are you?"

"I'm, like, totally awesome now!" he exclaimed jumping up and giggling, he looked down at a grinning Feli, "Like, thanks Feli! I'm totally going to follow your advice, like, straight away!"

"Ve~ good luck!" he called as Feliks bounded out the door.

"Vhat vas zat all about?" Ludwig asked once Feliks had left, kissing his husband on the cheek.

"Just giving him advice on how to get pregnant," the Italian giggled wrapping his arms around the German's neck, "I seem to do that a lot, right Luddy?" His husband blushed a bright red and kissed his lips chastely. "Hm~" he hummed rubbing his cheek against Ludwig's like a cat, "Kiss me again Luddy?"

A grin crossed his blushing face and he leaned in again, to kiss his lips, but this time it was deeper.

"Ew!" Lorie said loudly crossing her arms over a chest that was just beginning to develop, "That's gross, guys."

"Lorie~! You ruined their moment!" Raine whined she had a dazed look in her eye and she had her hands clasped to her chest, "That was so romantic~!"

"Girls, go to your room," Ludwig snapped, embarrassed, "And take Theo vith you, ja?"

"Ja, vati," they said in unison, Raine coming over to pick up her younger brother and they all trotted back up the stairs.

"Now, vhere vere ve?" he asked looking at Feli with a smoldering look. The Italian purred and pulled him down so that their lips could crash against each other once more.

* * *

**So yeah…that was really short.**

**IM SORRY IM A FAILURE ILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME I PROMISE!**

**I JUST THOUGHT YOU GUYS DESEARVED SOMETHING FOR ACTUALLY LOOKING AT THIS! IM SORRY FORFIVE ME!**

**~kitty**


	4. Confrontation

**Im baaaaaaaaack~**

**So this is the fourth chapter I think**

**I really don't have anything to say….wait…..oh yeah I remember!**

**In the last chapter I mentioned Feli's and Ludwig's kids….im making it a point to mention whenever I have OCs in my stories just so no one is confused and trying to figure out what country they are when (really) they aren't a country at all just a character in my head. Well. Feli's and Ludwig's kids are OCs.**

**In the future I'll definitely try and point them out more. Either at the end or when they'll appear.**

**ANYWHO!**

**Warnings: DRAAAAAMAAAAA and GETTING SHIT FACED~!**

* * *

**_ Chapter Four: Confrontation_**

Toris opened the door, rolling his neck and cracking it. God, he hated teenagers. They were rude, lazy and always had that deer in the head lights look. He thought that being a Pre-Calculus teacher for seniors that he would at least get _some_ participation. But, _no,_ all they did was talk and gossip, chew gum and swear. _Complain, complain, complain. _He even had to break up a fight in the hall.

It wasn't really a fight. Just a poor junior, he thought his name was…Matthew or something, getting his ass kicked by a football player named Tim. His three friends, juniors by the name Carlos, Bella and Matteo _**(Kitty: Matteo is Feli and Ludwig's love child, an OC) **_had been trying to get to him. They would have, too, if it were for the other football players holding them back. He recognized one as Sadiq, a known trouble maker just like Tim.

He opened the front door, quickly locking it with a sigh. All he wanted was to sleep, but he had a whole stack of tests he had to grade. _The highest grade would probably be a C minus…. _Again he sighed, turning around so his back faced the door. What he saw had his breath stopping, his heart skipping a beat and his eyes widening.

The lights were off but there were enough candles that he could walk around and still be able to see where he was going. Lying on the floor were yellow pieces of paper with arrows drawn on them in black Sharpie. He smiled softly when he heard the faint strands of a Lithuanian love song then glared at his satchel full of ungraded papers. _They could wait until later….it's Friday after all…._

Toris placed his bag by the front door and followed the papers on the floor.

Eventually he found himself in the dining room they usually used for entertaining. Feliks stood in a light pink and dark green dress. It had a ruffled skirt that revealed good amount of leg and a fitted bodice. It was light pink with dark green lace and beads at the cinched waist, the hem of the skirt and the top of the bodice. Along with the dress he wore dark green heels that had a hole to show off his light pink painted toes, minimal make up and a dark green ribbon tied at the nape of his neck, holding his bangs away from his face.

"F-Feliks?" he gasped looking around at the beautiful dining room. The dark table was covered with a pure white table cloth, a candelabrum in the center and rose petals scattered on the table top. It was….the sweetest thing Feliks had ever done. "What….what is this?"

"Like, I thought it'd be totally awesome if I, like, made you dinner and stuff~!" Feliks sang smiling brightly, pressing his hands together and holding them to his chest, "You, like, love it right Toris?"

The brunette smiled, walking around the table to embrace his husband and kiss his nose. "Of course, I totally love it!"

Feliks's smile brightened farther and he squealed, "OMG, I'm, like, so~ happy! Oh, wait, like, let me get your jacket and then I'll, like, totally get you some dinner! I made your favorites~."

He chuckled, slipping off his jacket and handing it to the blonde that happily skipped over to the closet in the front hall. Toris had been so curious that he had forgotten to take it off. Once the blonde was out of sight, he sat down and bit his lip as he fingered a rose petal. _Why was he doing this? Was this another attempt to get him into bed?_

He was no idiot; he knew how upset Feliks had been every time the test read negative. Toris felt bad about it, he really did, he hated to see his love so upset. He just didn't know why he couldn't just get pregnant.

Feliks returned later with his arms full of food and he set the plates down, his husband staring the entire time. "L-Like, what is it?" he asked tucking his hair behind his ear self-consciously. He couldn't doubt himself; Feliciano said that this would work. It _had_ to! "W-Why are you, like, staring Toris?"

"N-No reason," he stuttered cheeks heating up in embarrassment, "I'm just, um, i-it's a wonder how you found time to do all this, honey."

The blonde beamed, "Oh! I just, like, totally took a day off work! I'm in there all the time anyways." He took out the good bottle of wine that he saved for special occasions and filled two wine glasses before sitting down to Toris's right. "Like, anything for you Toris~."

He smiled bringing the glass to his lips and enjoying the fruity flavor that burst across his taste buds. "This was really nice of you, Feliks," he said reaching over and entwining their fingers, "After the day I've had, this is a great surprise." Toris brought the blonde's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you."

Feliks blushed at the unusually sign of affection and squeezed his fingers. "D-Do you, like, want to talk about it?" he asked as they began to eat, hands still entwined, "Talking about it can, like, totally help."

Toris nodded, eyes drifting shut in bliss as he tasted the food. "Well, I had a test in most of my classes today and, judging by the look on everyone's faces, almost every one of them failed. Or at least got a C. Minus. Then in my fifth period class I didn't give them a test because they're a bunch of idiots and are way beyond not prepared. I'm thinking about giving them a test Monday, though, just so they can see what'll happen if they don't pay attention. I know it's the beginning of the school year but, come on, we're almost a month in!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But I guess it's better for them to know then for them to fail constantly throughout the year."

"Maybe there's, like, a way you can simplify the notes?" Feliks suggested rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think the notes are the problem. They seem to understand those. They just….they just don't pay attention! This kid, Alfred, is in fifth period-."

"That's, like, Arthur and Francis's kid right?"

Toris nodded, "he is always being disruptive! He's constantly bothering the other students and _always_ talking. He doesn't even do it quietly! He's so fucking loud! How can anyone be so loud?"

"Can't you, like, totally give him a detention? I got them, like, all the time _just_ for talking," the blonde pointed out nervously fiddling with the stem of his wine glass. His husband failed to notice the nervous fiddling.

"We have this dumb ass system we have to follow," he groaned running a hand through his hair, "And, another thing, he hangs out with these two guys Tim and Sadiq-."

"Oh, yeah, I think, like, Kiku said something about how much Hercules, like, totally hates Sadiq dating their daughter."

"How do you know all this?"

Feliks giggled, squeezing his husband's hand and kissing his cheek, "OMG, babe, I, like, own a salon! People talk~."

He chuckled slightly, smiling and shaking his head in awe, "Anyway, those three are all on the football team together and I caught Tim beating up this poor kid in the hallway while Sadiq held the kid's friends back. I saw Alfred run away but I could go after him. God, this kid was so messed up. All bruised and bloody."

"OMG, is he ok?!" Feliks gasped paling and turning a faint green.

"Yeah, his friends brought him to the nurse while I dumped Sadiq and Tim on the principle. We ended up having to call an ambulance and, obviously, calling his parents. His friends explained that Tim beat him up because….his friend Matteo is dating Tim's sister Bella and, apparently, Tim wasn't too happy about it. He tried to kick Matteo's ass but the kid stepped in and ended up getting _his_ ass kicked. Also….because it's a known fact Matthew, I think that was his name, is gay and-."

"Whoa, whoa wait!" Feliks stuttered pressing his hand to his mouth, "Oh my god, Toris, Matthew is Alfred's _brother!_"

The brunette blinked, confused, "He has a brother?"

"Yeah! I mean, you'd never know because they're totally different and you, like, really don't notice Matthew that much. Like, his brother's so loud and obnoxious he totally just grabs your attention!"

Toris nodded, "I'm pretty sure I saw Alfred there….he wasn't even doing anything, just watching. He….he wasn't even helping his own brother!"

The blonde shook his head, picking up his wine glass and staring at the contents, "What's, like, happening to kids these days?"

He shrugged and they continued to eat in comfortable silence. _This was so nice of him! He's never done anything like this before….I wonder if he did something wrong and he's trying to soften me up before he tells me. Well….it worked…._

"Um, like, T-Toris?"

_Here we go…._

"There's s-something I wanted to talk to you about but I, like, never find the right time."

"What is it, mielasis?"

The Pole took a deep breath and fisted one hand beneath the table while his left kept a firm hold on Toris's. _It's now or never, Feliks, you can do it!_ "L-Like" –_fuck, why did he have to stutter?_ –"I wanted to t-talk to you about, like, w-why you never t-take off your shirt when we….when we make love."

Toris froze, his entire body tensed and he stared down at his food. _Don't ask that, don't ask that, DON'T ASK THAT! _

_Why did he have to ask that?_

_He ruined everything!_

_No….no….he couldn't lose him, he couldn't lose Feliks. He meant too much! The blonde was his everything, telling him would ruin everything he worked hard for!_

"T-Toris?" he asked worry gnawing at him due to his silence, "Are you, like, ok? Answer me!" He squeezed Toris's hand; bring his right hand up to touch the brunette's shoulder. As soon as it made contact his entire body seized and spasmed, jerking away violently. Feliks tried not to show the hurt he felt and instead licked his suddenly dry lips. His heart was beating painfully and he was filled with a sense of dread, "Toris, co to jest-?" _(Toris, what is it)_

"No….no just….just don't," he rasped, his body shaking in fear.

"Toris, kochanie, please. You can trust me-."

"No, _no!_" he snapped shooting up from his chair, his head was buzzing and his back burned. He felt like he was going to vomit. "I thought I told you that it's complicated? Why did you have to ask, why couldn't you just respect my privacy for _once!_"

"I'm sorry-."

"No you're not!" he shouted slamming his fist on the table and making the blonde jump, "You do this all the time! If you were really sorry you wouldn't keep doing it but _nooooo_, you do it all the fucking time! You're so selfish; you don't even consider my feelings! It's always about you, you, you and _you_! _You_ want a new dress, _you_ want your own salon, _you_ want a big house, _you _wanted to paint our living room pink, _you_ want a baby. When did you _ever_ think about me?"

"I….I thought…."

"No! You didn't think, that's why we're in this mess!"

Feliks couldn't help the few tears that escaped his eyes, _no don't cry! Don't be weak, don't cry!_ His vision swam as he struggled to contain them and there was a lump in his throat that kept on getting thicker and thicker. "T-Toris, p-please-."

"No! _No._ Aš ... aš_ padaryti_," _(I'm….I'm _done_)_ he whispered walking quickly from the room. He retrieved his jacket and slammed the front door behind him. _Where do I go now….?_ Toris was overwhelmed with the urge to just get wasted, to drown his sorrows in alcohol, which was really out of character for the Lithuanian seeing as how he was always the soberest driver and Feliks was the drunken one. _I think there's a bar not too far from here…._

Feliks looked down at his clasped hands that rested in his lap as Toris walked from the room, he didn't try and stop him. The Lithuanian had every right to leave; after all, everything he said was true. He really was selfish. _Maybe he never wanted a baby; maybe I was just forcing it on him…. _He flinched when he heard the door slam. _Toris is really leaving….he's never coming back…._ Feliks hid his face in his hands and sobbed, mourning the loss of his love.

**_THREE HOURS LATER…_**

Toris was nursing his beer with unexpected company sitting on either side of him. Gilbert sat to his right and Eduard say to his left, both of them drinking but not nearly as much as Toris.

"I didn't know you vere a drinker, Toris," Gilbert pointed out running his finger over the rim of his beer mug.

Toris shrugged and slurred, "W…When the situation call-calls for it."

"Toris….did you get in a fight with Feliks or something?" Eduard asked hitting the nail on the head.

"Wha' m-makes you'm say tha" –hiccup –"that?"

"Because you only ever drink this much after a fight with Feliks."

"L-Lies!" he hiccupped wiping some beer off the corner of his mouth.

"Sophmore year, Feliks was dating that Italian kid um…"

"Feliciano," Gilbert supplied remembering his brother's three month depression.

"Aitäh, Gilbert," Eduard said leaning forward to flash him a grateful smile, "Anyway, you got really jealous and started stating all of Feliciano's faults which led to you two fighting and that ended with you getting shit faced in my basement."

_Damn him._ "S-So what?!" he snapped glaring down at his bottle of beer, "It's-It's not like it's any of'm your business."

"Talking about it vill help," the albino pointed out, "Plus zis is a bar. Everyone here is pretty miserable."

"Oh r-really?!" he hissed stumbling to his feet drunkenly, "And-And why ex'ctly are y'u two so'm 'iserable hm?"

Gilbert rubbed his temples and sighed, red eyes looking down at his drink sorrowfully, "Mien boyfriend got hurt. Had to go to the hospital."

Toris paled, "Oh."

"Raivis wanted sometime alone," Eduard said taking a drag of his own beer, "Said I was 'hovering' too much."

Toris sat down and looked dejectedly at the bar top, now pale, "Feliks asked w-why I never ta-ake off m'shirt. And I….I yelled at 'im." A tear slipped down his cheek before he angrily swiped at it and buried his face in his crossed arms.

"He'll probably forgive you, you know," Gilbert said, "He's crazy for you. You going back to him vill probably be all the reason he needs to take you back."

"Gilbert's right," Eduard said nodding his head and patting Toris's arm, "And as for the other thing…." He trailed off looking at Gilbert.

"Don't vorry," he said smiling ruefully, "Ve used to fuck, I know how sadistic zat Russian asshat can be."

The corners of Eduard's mouth twitched up into a barely there smile before he looked over at Toris again, "He won't care about what's on your back Toris, he didn't exactly get out of Ivan's hold scott free either. His scars may not be physical but they're still there. And he loves you for _you_, not how you look."

"But….the th-things I said…." he mumbled into his arms.

"He'll forgive you," Eduard said rather sternly, getting to his feet, "Help me get him up, Gilbert, Toris, you can spend the night at my house until you sober up."

The albino swung Toris's arm over his shoulder and basically carried him to Eduard's car. Toris was shoved in the backseat and, after Eduard and Gilbert discussed it, they agreed it would be better if Gilbert ride with Eduard in order to help carry Toris's drunken ass then walk to his brother's house where he'd stay over.

Toris drifted in and out of consciousness as the albino and Estonian talked electronics, apparently Gilbert's computer was "being a little bitch". They arrived at Eduard's house ten minutes later where the two soberest of the three began to haul the third drunken party up the front stoop and through the front door.

"Eduard I thought I said you could go out," Raivis said coming out of the kitchen, "It hasn't been that long."

"Jah, ma tean, kallis," _(yes, I know, dearest)_ he said, "But Toris needs a place to stay…."

Raivis's eyes widened when he saw what state the Lithuanian was in and dropped the dish towel he had been holding. "Ak, Dievs! P-Put him on the couch, I'll go get some water," he eyed his husband and the albino, "Enough for all of you."

Eduard blushed but muttered a quick thank you.

"You're so~ l'cky," Toris slurred as he was dropped unceremoniously onto the dark green couch. Instantly he was reminded of Feliks, of the dress he had worn, how hot he looked, his eyes and how pretty they were. He started to cry, "You-You're gonna h-ave a baby and-and…." He trailed off and buried his face into the cream colored blanket on the back of the couch as he cried.

"Toris~" Raivis soothed placing the glass of water on the end table before rubbing his back like a mother would, "What happened? Jūs varat man pateikt, ļaujiet man jums palīdzēt." _(you can tell me, let me help)_

He looked up at the curly haired blonde that had been one of his best friends since middle school. Raivis wore a tight maroon, long sleeved shirt and yoga pants that went down to his heels instead of just his knees, because of his small stature and frame Toris could already see the baby bump despite him being only four months along.

Toris buried his face in the blanket again and started to tell Raivis what had happened that night in between sobs. "And-And now he hates me!" he finished loudly, "I love him so much! I don't want him to leave me! I-I need him, Raivis, and-and I want us to grow old together and have l-lots of kids!"

The younger male patted his head sympathetically before holding the glass of water to his lips and helping him drink it. "There, there, deep breathes," he said looking over at his husband, Gilbert had left at some point, "Now Toris, I'm going to tell you what you're going to do and you better fucking do it. Saprast?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically. "I'll do _anything!_"

Raivis had to smile at that, "What you're going to do is sleep here, on this couch. Then I'm going to wake you up at seven o'clock and you're going to march your ass back over to Feliks, get on your knees and apologize." He took a deep breath before adding, "And you're going to show him your back."

He baulked. "N-No, I can't-."

"You can and you will," the Latvian said uncharacteristically stern and angry for some reason, suddenly he smiled once again cheery and patted Toris on the head, "Ar labu nakti~. See you in the morning!" _(good night)_

He stared at him a moment before curling up on the couch and passing out.

"I think you may have scared him into fainting," Eduard mumbled, pushing up his glasses.

"_What_ did you say?" he snapped glaring at the older blonde, anger bubbling up and evident in his voice.

The Estonian paled, "N-Nothing, love."

Raivis smiled, once again happy, "Oh, ok, good. Let's go to bed now~!" The two went up to their bedroom which was next to the room they were going to use as a nursery.

"Do you think they'll make up?" Eduard asked as he peeled off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper in the corner.

"Probably. They've always been together, something as small as this won't ruin all those years of loyalty," he said sounding incredibly mature.

_I've never heard him talk like this_, the older male thought; _maybe caring our child is maturing him…. _Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his torso and he looked down to see a smiling Raivis.

"Hi~" the Latvian hummed kissing the scars on his chest, mementoes from their time working for Ivan.

Raivis had the least scars out of the three, the three being him, Eduard and Toris. The older two had protected Raivis as much as they could but sometimes they would get to his rescue too late. The evidence of that was a thin scar that ran from beneath Raivis right nipple down to the bottom left side of his ribcage. Eduard himself had five. One going from his left shoulder all the way to the right, a burn that was shaped like an X on his abdomen, on both of his biceps there were scars that looked like chains from when he had pulled and struggled to break free of those God awful things and the final one going from the middle of his thigh, down the side of his knee, all the way to his ankle.

All three of them had scars, the only thing different about them were how they looked and how many they had.

"Hi yourself," he said running his hand through his silky curly hair and kissing up and down his neck, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

"I-I don't remember…." Raivis purred finger nails digging into the skin of his husband's back gently.

"Well," he said sucking behind the younger male's ear and making him whimper, "you do. Absolutely breath taking." His hands trailed up and down Raivis's sides, then around to rub and cup his baby bump with feather light touches.

Raivis gripped his shoulders and pressed their naked bodies together, his face buried into Eduard's chest. "Eduard~" he moaned rubbing his erection against the taller male's leg, "I need you now~." His voice had taken on a whining tone but, at the moment, the Latvian had zero dignity.

Without a word, Eduard picked him up and carried him to the bed. He was only too happy to obey his little lover.

* * *

**So….that was shit….incredibly short shit.**

**So Estonia (Eduard) and Latvia's (Raivis) baby will be an OC so just a heads up **

**Oh and Prussia (Gilbert, in case you don't already know of his awesomeness) isn't really going to have a too major role….the only reason I put him in there is for later drama (I guess….?) and to connect this story to my PruCan fic….for some reason I like all my Hetalia stories to connect like the book "Arabian Nights" kinda like that….only my stories are nowhere near that book. They just happen to intersect each other….and stuff…..**

**ANYWAYS! I'm rambling and I'm sorry for taking so long with the updates I honestly have no set date for updating I just do it whenever I feel like it….**

**I love all of you who have bothered to read this and I would love for anyone who reads my stories (or bothers to read my ramblings) to review or comment or whatever. Oh and if you have any suggestions where you think this story should go (plot wise) then just let me know and I'll think about it. I mean I pretty much know the BIG events but I'm always open for more ideas!**

**Laters Baby _(extra brownie points to all of you filthy minded people that know what book that's from)_,**

**~kitty **


	5. I'll Always Love You

**Sorry this took so long to post!**

**I hope this makes up for it and is really good**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: I'll Always Love You_**

When Toris came home with a pounding headache all was quiet. If he didn't remember what had happened the night before he would've never guessed anything bad had happened. Everything was cleaned up and put back in its proper place, but all was unusually quiet. It was never quiet. There was always music or Feliks talking on the phone or the sound of Feliks cooking. This new quiet was…disturbing. "F-Feliks?" he called taking off his coat and placing it on the coat hooks by the door, there was no answer, "Feliks!" Toris tried to straighten out his wrinkled, white button down as he began to look around the house.

Not in the living room.

Not in the dining room.

Not in the kitchen.

Not in the backyard.

_He must be upstairs then…_

Toris climbed up the stairs and placed his hand on the doorknob to their bedroom door. Before he entered he placed his ear against the wood, in order to hear inside. What he heard broke his heart. It was the muffled sound of sobs. No…no… Quickly, he opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door.

The Pole laid on the bed, sobbing into a pillow. He was wearing Toris's favorite t-shirt again and his hair was a tangled mess, his frame shaking and his make up running. Toris quickly, but silently, reopened the door and wet a cloth from the bathroom before his husband noticed him. When he returned he climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees, beside the blonde.

"Feliks…"

He raised his tear and snot stained face and blushed bright red. "T-TORIS?!" he exclaimed eyes wide as he tried to clean his face. _I can't let Toris see me like this-._

"Here," Toris said gently, grabbing the other's chin, "let me help." With gentle hands he cleaned off snot, tears and running make up from his love's face with the damp rag. "There," he said once all was cleaned, he cupped the other's face as guilt and shame implanted itself in his throat, "Baby, I'm so sorry. Atleisk man." _(forgive me)_

"N-No!" he said grabbing the brunette's wrists but not pulling him away, "It was, l-like, my fault! I shouldn't have said all that st-stuff. It's…It's just that, like, I went to see Feliciano and-and he noticed I was, like, upset and I t-told him how I couldn't have a baby! He-He said that if we clear the air then, like, that could, like, help us have a baby! I-I-I tak mi przykro, chciałem tylko dziecko tak dużo! Wybacz mi, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie, ko-kocham cię! Nie mamy mieć dziecko, jeśli nie chcesz-!" _(A-A-And I'm so sorry, I just wanted a baby so much! Forgive me, please, don't leave me, I-I love you! We don't have to have a baby if you don't want to-)_

"Tylėk, mano meile, aš suprantu," _(Hush, my love, I understand)_ Toris said pressing their foreheads together, "I shouldn't have said the things I said. They were cruel and I didn't mean them. I love you and I _do_ want a baby. I want to have one with you."

"Toris," the blonde whispered throwing his arms around his lover and holding him close, "O mój Boże, Toris!" Feliks started to cry again but these were happy tears. They were happy because Toris was going to stay with him. He wasn't going to leave him!

"Feliks…are you sure that…clearing the air will…help us make a pregnant?"

"…what…?" Feliks asked, blinking up at his love in confusion and wiping away the fresh tears. The brunette pulled away and stood up to stand at the side of the bed. "Toris, what are you doing?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"I'm…I'm going to show you my…m-my body," he said gesturing to his clothed chest.

Feliks eyes widened and panic fluttered in his chest. Along with guilty excitement. "N-No," he said sitting on his knees and reaching up to run his hands through his husband's hair, "Najdroższy, you don't have to, like, do this. I don't have to see-."

"Ne, you do," Toris said cupping the smaller male's cheek and kissing his nose. He smiled despite the anxiety that made him want to vomit, "I should've showed you long ago. I was just scared that you'd see me differently…I'm…I'm still scared, Fel, but I'm…I'm trying t-to trust that you won't…l-leave me."

Feliks smiled back shakily, pulling back a little and sitting with his legs tucked beneath him.

He took a shaky breath before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Toris made work of the buttons all too soon and tossed it to the side; soon he had lifted his white wife beater over his head and tossed that to the side as well. Taking another deep breath and squaring his shoulders he let Feliks take in as much as he wanted of his chest. _That_ he had no problems with.

The blonde greedily looked at the chest he had been denied the pleasure of seeing for…years. It had definitely changed since then. His lover was no longer lean and flat like Feliks himself still was. What was in its place was beautiful. Toris's shoulders were broader, his biceps bigger, his pectorals were defined and there was a light outline of a four pack on his abs. Dark hair was dusted across his chest but it wasn't unattractive, in fact it made him seem rugged, and there was trail of dark hair that lead from his belly button down to his pants, where it disappeared. Feliks's eyes trained on that happy trail and his low hanging slacks and he licked his lips. _God, he was so gorgeous…_ "I don't…see why you, like, cover this up," he finally said very quietly, he just couldn't take his eyes off the delicious, muscular chest before him. Toris blushed, all the way down to his chest, and ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. The movement caused his muscles to ripple beneath his slightly tan skin and Feliks felt his own blush rise to his cheeks and his stomach flutter in excitement. _Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous._

"That's…it's not my chest…" Toris admitted, "It's…it's my back…"

"Oh," his eyes widened slightly in alarm, fear now gripping his throat and he nodded, "Do you, like…want me to close my eyes or…or something?"

Silently, the Lithuanian nodded and watched as his husband did as he asked. Toris fisted his hands and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, turning so his back was exposed to the blonde. He thought about all the possible reactions that his Pole could make. His love could scream, could sob, could be disgusted, could throw him out, could yell at him, could hate him or the most unimaginable one. The other could…accept him and still love him. "G-Gerai…" Toris said keeping his eyes closed and his hands fisted, "You…You can look…"

When he opened his eyes he could believe what he saw at first. His husband, his _love_, had scars criss crossing all over his back. Some were silvery and thin, only visible in the lamp light, and others were harsh and jagged. They were pink or an angry red, marring the strong, broad and tan back of his husband. Once he realized what he was seeing, once he realized that he was seeing scars that were evidence of harsh abuse, he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his scream as tears spilled uncontrollably off his face. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real!_

"F-Feliks?" he asked hesitantly, turning around. His mouth dropped open and he sat beside his love, wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong? Oh my god, are you ok?!" Toris exclaimed petting his blonde head and massaging his back.

"W-Who did this?!" he choked out between sobs, staring up at Toris through foggy eyes.

"…I…Ivan…" Toris said quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

Feliks stared at him in shock. "It's…it's all my fault…" he whimpered hiding his face in his hands and sobbing harder.

"What?"

"It's, like, m-m-my fa-fault!" Feliks cried, "I sh-should've protected you m-more! I'm so s-s-sorry. Wybacz mi, przepraszam! Powinienem być tam, jestem okropny człowiek! I niech ci się stanie, nie powinien mieć te blizny! Przykro mi, że pozwolę ci się tak wiele bólu, powinien już mnie! Mam już jeden zranienia-!" _(Forgive me, I'm sorry! I should've been there, I'm an awful person! I let you get hurt, you shouldn't have to have those scars! I'm sorry, I let you feel so much pain, it should've been me! I should've been the one getting hurt-!)_

"No, NO!" the brunette said quickly covering Feliks's mouth with his hand, "It's not your fault, love. It's no one's fault except Ivan's."

"I w-won't ever, like, let anyone hurt you again," he promised wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and kissing his cheek.

Toris felt tears in the corners of his eyes as he cupped the back of the blonde's head and kissed his mouth. "Oh, Feliks," he whispered smiling at him and kissing his mouth over and over, "Aš tave myliu, tu mano viskas. Dėkojame būna, ačiū už mane myli." _(I love you, you're my everything. Thank you for staying, thank you for loving me)_

"Of-Of course I'd, like, stay!" Feliks exclaimed indignantly, running his hands up and down the new territory of the taller male's chest, "You, like, totally mean everything to me! I don't think I'd be able to, like, live without you!"

His words made his heart stuttered and Toris kissed him with everything he had. Feliks happily returned his kisses, tongues tangling together and fighting to taste the insides of each other's mouths. Of course, he won. He pushed the blonde down onto his back, ravishing his honey and strawberry flavored mouth.

The blonde moaned around the tongue in his mouth and sucked on it, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Toris~" he moaned pulling away to breathe and pant, "Oh my god, Toris~."

The brunette smirked slipping his hand between them to rub the Pole's member as he nipped and sucked at his neck, making sure he left visible markings. "Shall we get you naked?" he asked smirking seductively against his ear as he felt Feliks moan and jerk his hips up into his hand.

"T-Taip! Please, oh god, pl-please!" Feliks moaned his hand gripping the back of the taller male's head. Big hands yanked the too big t-shirt over Feliks's head and the blonde's back arched, rubbing their chests together. It was startling, to feel chest hair and warm skin rubbing against his nipples instead of the fabric of a shirt. It felt so~ much better!

"Look at this~" he chuckled hands gripping his lover's pale thighs, his gaze roamed over his lover and his cock hardened momentously. The Pole was laying on his back, chest heaving, and his hair spread out on the mattress like a halo. A pink blush made his body glow and lust made his emerald eyes dark. Toris licked his lips, eyes following the planes of his flat stomach and hairless chest all the way down to the hot pink, lace panties around the smaller male's erect member. "Hm, your panties are already wet~" he teased running his fingertips over the damp laces and silk.

Feliks mewled, hands gently caressing his lovers back with his fingernails. He felt the little bumps of the scars and they made him shiver with want. "Take 'em off," the blonde mewled trailing his fingers down over his lover's happy trail to cup his erection through his slacks, "Daj mi to~!" _(give it to me)_

He moaned biting Feliks's earlobe as he literally ripped the panties in half and threw them into the corner of their room. "Fuck, make that noise again," Toris practically begged tongue sliding down to his nipples. He took one in his mouth, sucking and licking harshly.

Obediently, Feliks mewled heels digging impatiently in the brunette's lower back. "To-Toris~" he whimpered humping desperately into his Lithuanian's leg.

"You want me?" he continued to tease as he eased his slacks down and off his body.

"TAIP!" Feliks exclaimed spitting on his own fingers and shoving two into his entrance. His fingers slammed into his prostate and he screamed, the sensation added to the burn that his insides experienced were absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. "O-Oh, T-Tor-Toris!" he moaned as he fucked himself on his fingers, knowing full well that his husband was watching him with hungry green eyes.

"Damn," the Lithuanian rasped licking his suddenly dry lips, "You that horny or just impatient?"

He found himself laughing through his pleasure, a third finger being added as sweat slid off his temples. "Bo-AH!" Feliks gasped eyes rolling back and hips jerking upward, his legs began to quiver, "Toris~ m-make love to me!"

Toris growled, yanking away his lover's hand and pinning his wrists to the mattress. "Let me take care of you," he rasped using one hand to spit on and slick up his member. He slowly pushed in; savoring Feliks's moans and mewls. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside his lover, panting as he fought to hold still.

"Move," Feliks begged arching up to rub his body against all of his naked Lithuanian's, _so much new territory to explore… _"Pieprz mnie mocno, pieprz mnie tak mocno, że mogę zajść w ciążę, proszę!" _(fuck me hard, fuck me so hard that I get pregnant, please)_

Quickly he pulled out and slammed back in, starting a fast and rough pace. He pumped in and out, reaching down to rubbing and knead the Pole's weeping member. Both knew they weren't going to last long. In fact, it was only about five minutes of Toris actually being inside his lover that Feliks came, screaming, "TORIS~!" and the clenching of his muscles drew the brunette deep as he came with a loud moan.

Toris collapsed on top of the Pole who grunted and panted. "O…M…G," the blonde said between gasps, wrapping his pale arms around the other's shoulders, "That was, like, tots amazing baby."

He chuckled, rolling onto his back so he was still inside Feliks as the Pole rested on top of him. "Make up sex is the best sex right?" Toris teased kissing his love's nose. The smaller male giggled, nuzzling into his neck and kissing his collar bone.

"I want to, like, stay like this forever," he hummed giggling at the end of the confession, "Hmmm~ I love you, like, so much!"

Toris kissed the top of his head, feeling drowsy, "Me too, Fel, me too…"

* * *

**…that felt really short…**

**I'm so sorry this is taking me soo fucking long! I have school and other stories…it's just…UGH! Only three of my seven classes are Academic, the rest are Honors…that should make me happy right? But NO! TOO MUCH MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT WORK! ….no me gusta TT_TT it's too much work…fucking bullshit…I don't even have time to write…**

**Anyways I'm sooooo sorry and I hope this crap chapter makes up for everything**

**Je t'aime, mes anges!**

**~kitty**


End file.
